A Pirates Life
by Jeweled Sapphire
Summary: Taken aboard a Pirate ship Sakura finds here self in a whole new world… full of danger adventure love and betrayal… What about her fiancé who is driven mad by her missing presence?
1. Chapter 1

_Taken aboard a Pirate ship Sakura finds here self in a whole new world… full of danger adventure love and betrayal… What about her fiancé who is driven mad by her missing presence?_

Disclaimer: We do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does

**A Pirates Life…**

"_Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirates' Life For Me…"_

As the sun sets dark billowing sails for a dark ship tainted the cloudless sun set. The ship was dark and foreboding like a curse or a ghost... whenever an unfortunate event came about the ship seemed to be the one who forewarned the events about to unfold. The crew on-board were said to be the worst sort you could come across. All who set eyes on this ship are said for fall victim of a spell and if you are taken by one of the crew or to come on board you where never seen or heard of again. Or so it is said…

The ship, the colour of rotten wood which it really wasn't, and sails that had seen many a better day and almost matched the ship in colour, seemed to be deserted un-attended by any of the crew but, as the sun slipped away a man appear on deck. Slow more and more members of the crew scuttle on board the deck turning to the cabin in which their captain resides. The crew was a ragtag and dark as the ship itself. Standing there they looked like a very mixed match team from short to tall to young to slightly oldish. Though one of the crew was very old, the oldest perhaps in their early thirties excepting the captain whom was older than them all. The cabin door swung open with bang that sounded throughout the ship but, never left the vessel; and the captain emerged. He was a tall man, over six feet, with a beard down to his chest that was slowly changing over from inky black to the grayest of grays, with his hair it was the same story but for the length with which the ends were just brushing the shoulders. The captain wore a big, wide brim hat that had on feather that was bright red, the rest of the hat was a dull smoky gray.

"Wake up you fucking scoundrels' we have some hunting to do" he sneered, "Except for you missy, you, midear is going to be shut in your room for awhile and won't make a single sound." He directed to the only girl on board. As the rest of the crew scurried to their posts afraid of what there captain might do and what the night holds for them, the girl looked up at the boy beside her, with her emerald eyes asking if she should follow the captain's orders. The boy's amber eyes look straight ahead fearing for what lay ahead of them not that if not day but the future which was uncertain if they could live and be. He reaches down and grasps her hand, leading her off to below the deck to hide there while they hunt… hunt for blood.

Halfway around the world at the same time, in a palace there sat a prince on his throne; there were servants and other advisers surrounding him, they were talking about a missing girl, Sakura.

"I need answers. And no one is giving them to me!" bellowed Prince Ryu, "I want her found now." _She disappeared two years ago,_ he thought, _and still no one has any news of her. With there being no trace left at all it is almost impossible to find her, she could be halfway around the world and I wouldn't even know! This is just like what happened twelve years ago with that prince, but I will not give up as easily as _they_ did. I and no one else will rest until she is safe and sound here, where she belongs. _By this time the prince was left alone to brood and think of other ways to find the missing girl.

_Twelve years ago--_

"_Ryu! Li-san! Look at me!" squealed an emerald eyed girl as she was trying to stand on a rock in the ocean. Looking up Ryu, a nine year old tousled haired boy laughed at the sight. Picture it, a four year old girl trying to stand on a rock with waves crashing over her. Along with her pink swim dress, auburn hair, and big greens eyes full of determination. "Kinomoto-san be care full." Li yelled out just as she fell off the rocks in to the waves. "Sakura!" Li screams and runs out to save her. Running through the waves he makes it to her side; realizing his presence Sakura grasps on to his leg and pulls down. Now it is hard to make a seven year old boy fall being only four but, she won anyways due to the fact that a huge wave came upon them at the right time. The wave was three times as big as all of the other waves. Those who were on the beach and saw the wave stood up, some went rushing to see if Prince Xiao Lang and Sakura were alright, as the first people reached the water, Sakura popped up out of the water which had mysteriously gotten much deeper when the wave went over the area. Touya, Sakura's older brother reached her right after Ryu did. Touya grabbed Sakura and started to pull her to shore as one of the Prince's guards took him to shore as well. _

"_Xiao Lang! Where is Xiao Lang?" Sakura screamed. "Xiao Lang where are you! Did he come up?" She turned to her brother with pleading eyes. "He was pulled down. Something else was there! It took Xiao Lang! We have to help him" Sakura continued to scream, all the while trying to free herself from Touya's grasp._

"_Sakura please calm down." Ryu pleaded as her pulled her from her brother's grasp. "My guards will make every attempt to find what happened to Prince Li Xiao Lang. I promise you this…_

"_You will make no such attempt for finding Xiao Lang." Wei stated. He had suddenly appeared during the event. "I know when and where he will return, you must not change destiny Prince Ryu. For you know the outcome like I do. Even though it is not what you want. But I will say one last thing, before Prince Li Xiao Lang returns…"_

"_Do not continue I already know as you stated. I do not need to be told again. Wei I am banishing you from here. Go now! And may I never see you again!" interrupted Ryu holding Sakura closer to him._

_END OF FLASH BACK _

"Everyday it's the same, find her this, find her that. Why will the prince not give up?" one of the servant hissed to another. "What can we expect" another answered "He was, no –shaking her head- _is_ in love with her."

_Why do they talk about her like she is no longer with us? _A man thought as the group of servants passed him. He was on his way to see the prince hoping that there was any new news or clue that would lead to his sister's return. He was Kinomoto Touya, a samurai warrior and never could forget his sister, Sakura. Nor could he forgive the prince for losing her and not being able to find her. _Two years! And still there is nothing._ He too thought of the other prince whom had disappeared under very similar circumstances. _Why do I always come back to that Chinese gaki. _"No one ever found out what happened, and nothing has been said regarding him for twelve years or so." Touya mused out loud.

"It was never said that nothing was discovered when Prince Li Xiao Lang vanished those long years ago. You and those here might not know anything but, much was discovered and is still being discovered. So you see, not all hope is lost for your sister. "An old man said as he approached from behind Touya. It was Wei, someone whom he had not seen in years.

"You! Why are you here, what business of yours would ever lead to your return!" Touya nearly shouted at Wei. One of the last times they had seen each other, Wei had told Touya that Sakura would disappear for two and a half years. Also that it was fated that she and Xiao Lang would meet and be together.

"The prince will not be happy to see you Wei-san. He was not too happy to hear you predictions, especially how true they are become. I thought you were banned from here as well." Touya responded.

"Your Prince Ryu has no right to ban me and you know it! I have come here knowing that those whom he has employed to search have been unsuccessful. I have now come to give the desired information, Sakura's exact location." Wei countered.

The two of them were talking so loud that Ryu heard in the other room and came to see what it was about. Seeing that Touya was part of it Ryu became even angrier. "Touya! I thought that you would have learned what is and is not accepted in the palace!" Ryu roared as he came near them. "And who are you!" he said rounding on Wei now.

"I am Wei." He said simply "I am here to answer all of you questions in regard to Kinomoto Sakura."

"You have information regarding my daughter?" a brown haired man questioned.

"Yes I do Kinomoto Fujitaka. But I am waiting to learn if Prince Ryu will listen to me or not." Wei responded.

"If it deals with Sakura's return of course I will listen to you, Wei-san." Ryu hastened.

"Very well. She is in the Caribbean, on board a pirate ship. Though they are not like most pirates that I have observed. They seem to have the need to hunt, the need to hunt for blood. What Sakura and him do on board I am not sure. But, I do know this ship is one not to reckon with. They are on board the ---- captained by Captain ----. " Wei stated.

END OF CHAPTER ONE! Please Review!

Love,

Jeweled Sapphire

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Taken aboard a Pirate ship Sakura finds here self in a whole new world… full of danger adventure love and betrayal… What about her fiancé who is driven mad by her missing presence?_

Disclaimer: We do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does

**Sorry it took so long to up-date! We have not had access to the computer the story was on. Well here it is enjoy.**

**A Pirates Life…**

"_Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirates' Life For Me…"_

They are on board the ---- captained by Captain ----. " Wei stated.

Two Years Ago

"Ryu I do NOT want to go swimming!" Sakura screamed. _Why does he never listen to me! I hate the water and he knows why! And why did I ever agree to this outfit... Tomoyo has the weirdest taste And I am only 14 does she think I am 18 or something?_ Sakura was wearing a pink swim dress that was cut low in the front hugging her and ends at her knees. Around the edges is white trim and it is sleeveless.

"But Sakura it is fun." Prince Ryu called to her. As if to prove his point he began to splash around in the water. Not something you normally see a prince of his age of 18 do. Sakura giggles as she watches him 'playing in the water.' Seeing he was not winning his attempt he swims to shore. _Sakura needs to get over her fear of water it has been 10 years since the event the scared her. I will fix that._ Seeing that Ryu was closing in on her Sakura runs down the beach as fast as she could screaming. The guards look to see what the matter is seeing that they was no danger, so the guards watch as their changers chase each other around.

"Slow down Cherry!"

"NEVER! You have to catch ME RYU!"

Not realizing that Ryu was "herding" her into the water, Sakura kept running down the beach. Before she knew it, her toes touched the water.

"Sakura watch out! Get out of the water! Now!" Ryu yelled but it was too late.

As soon as the water had touched Sakura, it rose and a huge wave can and raised the level of the water so much that there was barely any beach left. Ryu immersed in water struggled to get to Sakura only to see her disappear in to the depth unknown. Just as quickly as the water had risen, it returned to the right depth.

"SAKURA!"

Plop. "Ouch!" Sakura cried as she landed on the deck of a ship. _I must of broken something! Why are all these people staring at me?_ "HOE!"

"All right there?" An amber haired man asked her kindly.

"Make way! Make way! And get back to work you dogs!" shouted a man as he pushed his way through the crew. The man jumped back from Sakura with a scared look upon his face. Causing Sakura to become more frighten than she already was.

"Well dearie how do you feel? Didn't brake anything I hope?" the man leered. Causing some of the men onboard to hoot with laughter. "You boy! Take our… guest to my cabin and leave her there then you get back to your duties! Now!" the captain yelled at the other man, for indeed this was the captain of the ship the _Flying Sword_ and he was no other than the feared pirate Captain Gray Beard Jones.

The man whom Gray Beard Jones was talking to went over to frighten Sakura and helped her up then he led to the back of the ship.

"I am called Syaoran. Most of the crew, actually, all of the crew are really rough and you will want to stay away from them. .."

_I cannot understand a word he is saying! What should I do?_ Sakura wondered.

"And you cannot understand a word I am saying can you." He sighed. _She looks Japanese maybe.._ **(Okay I do not know Japanese so it will be in English umm I will let you know when it switches well if Sakura and Syaoran are talking assume the crew cannot understand them because they are speaking Japanese. If I am making any sense.)**

"I am Syaoran, this is the _Flying Sword_."

"I am Kinomoto Sakura. It is nice to meet you Syaoran-san. I am so glad someone" Sakura rambled "Oh umm what language was the man speaking in as well as you? And where am I? Are we close to my home? How did I get here? Why have I not heard of the _Flying Sword_ before?"

Syaoran laughed at her ramblings. "We are in the Caribbean Sakura. Here we speak English not Japanese as you do."

"But you do!"

"Quite please. I might tell you why I speak it later but not right now. Stay away from the crew they have no honesty in them they would and will do anything they can to you if you give them the chance to try. " he sighs. _This is no place for a girl much less a girl like her. _

He opened the door to the captain's room. "Here is where I have to leave you. Watch and guard yourself carefully. If I can I will see you again. Good-bye for now Sakura."

**Thank you to all who reviewed our story! Please review we want to know how you are liking it. Well sorry the chapter was short the next one will be longer.**

**Love**

**Jeweled Sapphire**


	3. Chapter 3

_Taken aboard a Pirate ship Sakura finds here self in a whole new world… full of danger adventure love and betrayal… What about her fiancé who is driven mad by her missing presence?_

Disclaimer: We do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does

**Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**A Pirates Life…**

"_Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirates' Life For Me…"_

_Good-bye for now Sakura._

"Good-bye" Sakura muttered to herself. _ Wish I knew where I was. This Caribbean is so strange they all speak so differently from me. I… I… am so lost here._ Sakura thought staring out of the cabin to the sea, as she drifted off to sleep.

On the deck to men were standing watching the night sky. Surrounded in silence almost, like a spell.

"Syaoran, Can you teach this girl our language and help her learn the ropes?" and man asked breaking the silence.

"Yes sir."

"Make sure nothing happens to her as well. I have plans for her and she needs to stay safe for now." He laughed as he walked back to his cabin. "Oh and do not neglect your regular duties as well."

"Yes Captain." He answered softly.

"Where is SAKURA!"

"Touya call down please. I have ever man in the kingdom looking for her. Do you not think I would not do all in my power to find her?" Ryu bellowed back.

"If you did do everything in your power my sister would still be here. Not lost off somewhere." He yelled back.

The two men glared at each other hoping one would say he is wrong. Well, the prince at least was the one who was wrong Touya believed no one should lose his sister and not pay.

Just then a sobbing girl walked into the room. Her hair was raven and eyes that were amethyst colour.

"Can you two please stop blaming each other right now? Can you not see that there are those of us who are just as upset as or more than the both of you!" she cried.

"Tomoyo, I am sorry. It is just that I am so concerned for Sakura at the moment that I do not notice anything else. I promise to be more considerate of others in this time of despair. " Ryu replied softly as he left the room.

Tomoyo turned to the window and gazed across the sprawling lands in search of the sea. Slowly Touya joins her in her watch to hopefully spy Sakura.

Dawn crept slowly upon the _Flying Sword_, as the crew came upon the deck to start the day's chores.

Men were scurrying about for their captain was in a foul mood. They all knew that it meant that a battle was approaching. One man went much faster than the others but his work as much better that theirs as well. When he had finished, about half an hour later, he went towards one of the upper cabins. A shadow appeared next to the man.

"And where do you think _you_ are going? No one is to go in there unless the captain has said otherwise." A tall blonde man asked threateningly. He towered over the other man and was well fit like everyone else aboard.

"I guess that it is lucky that I do in fact have the captain's permission to enter here, isn't it Jason." The other man replied coolly as though he had nothing to fear.

"If I were you Syaoran I wouldn't be so cocky about things like this. I would also watch my back!" The man named Jason answered. As he appeared to turn away, but suddenly spun around and knocked Syaoran to the deck. The two of them thrashed around gathering quiet a crowd. They were kicking and punching each other, before long Syaoran gained the upper-hand in the fight. Then just as he was about to knock Jason out two things happened at once. One was the captain pushing and shoving through the crowd the other was…

"STOP!" screamed Sakura. Causing everyone one to freeze.

"What did the girl just say?" one man asked.

"Sweetie could you say that again?" another man yelled.

"Leave her alone." Syaoran said.

"What are all of you doing here!" bellowed the captain. "Get back to work all of bass. Except for you two, Jason and Syaoran. "

He glared at the two of them for a minute or two, by then most of the crew had returned to their posts. Sakura just stood there the whole time wondering what was going on.

Rounding on the men standing in front of him the captain started yelling "What were you thinking! I don't tolerate anyone fighting unless I tell them to! And doing it in front of the Lady we have onboard as our esteemed guest."

"But Captain! You told all of the men to stay away from the Lady and her room. _H_e was going towards it." Jason spoke quickly before Syaoran could say anything.

"Yes I know, Syaoran is to instruct the Lady in our language since he is the only one onboard my ship that speaks her language."

_HOE! I wish I knew what they are saying. I hear Syaoran's name but that is all. I hope he will tell me what is going on._ Sakura thought as she inched closer to Syaoran not as scared by him as the other men there especially the one with the grey beard and hat.

"Come Jason I need you to man the helm." The captain sneered as he left along with Jason in tough.

"Sakura let us begin you lessons today." Syaoran smirked holding out his hand.

Sakura giggled and gave her hand to him ready to learn what he has to teach.

**Oh we are stopping it here. Next time will be Syaoran's lessons. What will Sakura learn from him?**

**Remember Sakura only speaks Japanese and when Syaoran speaks to her he is speaking Japanese as well. We do not know Japanese besides two words. Also the entire crew speaks English. Oh and one more thing it might be a bit before we update again because of some moving situations. Alrighty?**

**And thanks to everyone who had review! And please review everyone we want to know how you are liking our story!**

**Love,**

**Jeweled Sapphire **


	4. Chapter 4

_Taken aboard a Pirate ship Sakura finds here self in a whole new world… full of danger adventure love and betrayal… What about her fiancé who is driven mad by her missing presence?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does**

**Thank you to who have reviewed. And also those who have favorite this story. But one thing I do not understand is if you favorite a story why not review it also? Okay sorry I just do not understand that. And sorry it took me so long to update. I moved and then school started. Anyways here is the next chapter!**

**A Pirates Life…**

"_Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirates' Life For Me…"_

A man was passing back and forth on a balcony to facing the sea. Even when another man came he did not notice. He only had no thing, well person on his mind and it was Sakura. The thing was Sakura was on the mind of the other man as well. It had been a several days since his sister's disappearance and her wanted answers. Touya slowly approached the other man falling into stride.

"Do you have any word Prince Ryu?" Touya hissed.

"You sat in all of the meetings you know all that I know." Ryu answered. "It is just as hard for as it is for you."

"You are wrong she is my sister. You your majesty could never understand"

"I could never understand. Sakura was taken from right in front of me." Ryu yelled in furry. "I love her Touya. Ever since we where little I have been I love with her and we are to be married and you know that."

"I know but she still is my sister. Goodnight Ryu." Touya retorted.

Touya stormed out leaving Ryu with more enraged. The Prince began to pace again. Wondering what is happening to his precious Sakura.

Sakura giggled and gave her hand to him ready to learn what he has to teach.

"Syaoran, I do not understand." Sakura cried, sweating from the hot sun over head. This comment only infuriated the young man. _Haven't I been at this for hours? How dense is this girl!_ Syaoran thought.

"Okay Sakura, you are a _girl_ and I am a _boy_ as well as a _pirate_ we cannot just go and play Sakura. I am here to teach English and how to do work upon a ship." He sighed. Standing up he grabbed a bucket and broom and held it out to her.

One thing when Syaoran is teaching Sakura English the word in English is underlined.

"I am learning English just slowly." She whispered. Taking the broom and bucket she began to swap the deck. Syaoran stood back watching her work. His eyes never leaving her as she slow made her way around the deck. _She does not belong here in this life._

"How is she working out?" Captain Grey Beard Jones asked, his eyes scanning the body of the girl ahead of them.

"Well sir." Syaoran answered stiffly. If there was one man I did not want looking at her is him. What am I think it is because I feel sorry for her that is all. "No one deserves to be stolen from their family and home." He whispered.

"Have I hit a sore spot Syaoran? Feeling sorry of the little whelp?" he barked at Syaoran. He walked to the helm of the ship his red eyes never leaving the girl. All he seemed to do was watch the girl. Syaoran watched the captain and how he looked at Sakura. He was disgusted at how the captain looked up and down her body with lust and desire.

"Sakura, we should switch to a different task now. Follow me." He whispered.

"But why?" Sakura started but the glare Syaoran gave her stopped her cooled and she gathered up the broom and bucket.

"Follow" Syaoran whispered and lead her down bellow into the belly of the ship.

Beneath the deck it was cold and damp and dark. Not seeing where the steps where Sakura slipped and feel. But, instead of feeling the rough wood she felt something soft.

"You know Sakura; the steps are a little step. And you should watch your step." Syaoran chuckled as he gently returned her to her feet. But, he kept her hand soundly in his.

"Syaoran, thank you." she whispered holding his hand tighter. 

Later night…

During the night when the crew where asleep. Well, two silhouettes could be seen against the dark horizon. Sakura and Syaoran where still up, seeing as Syaoran had night duty and Sakura was his shadow.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes"

"Thank you for talking the captain into letting have night duty with you. I… I…" she began to cry _I am just to scared of that man. They way he looks at me had how he… he tries to… to touch ma. I wish I could tell someone. I would tell Syaoran but I do not want him to worry about me._

"Sakura I want to be safe. And leaving you with the captain it would not be safe for you." He whispered in her ear. _I do not know what I am doing. Why do I have this need to protect her? All I want to do is make sure she is safe. I never want to leave her or have her leave me._

"You care about my safety Syaoran?"

As an answer Syaoran pulled her into a hug. "Yes Sakura I do care."

"What is going on here Syaoran."

**Ohh I am ending here with a cliffy who just interrupted there hug? Find out next chapter! And sorry it is short but I just wanted to get this posted. The next one will be longer!**

**Please review!**

**Love Yah**

**Jeweled**


	5. Chapter 5

_Taken aboard a Pirate ship Sakura finds here self in a whole new world… full of danger adventure love and betrayal… What about her fiancé who is driven mad by her missing presence?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Cardcaptors Clamp does**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Moving school getting sick computers acting up take up some time! Anyways here is the next chapter!**

**A Pirates Life…**

"_Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirates' Life For Me…"_

"You care about my safety Syaoran?"

AS an answer Syaoran pulled her into a hug. "Yes Sakura I do care."

"What is going on here Syaoran?"

A man stepped out of the shadows as he asked this. Syaoran pushed Sakura behind him as soon as the voice was heard. And tensed up as though preparing to fight. This made Sakura scared. But just as suddenly, Syaoran relaxed. The man had dark blue hair and blue eyes with glasses, he was just as fit as Syaoran but slightly shorter.

"Oh, it's only you Eriol."

"Yeah and you don't know how lucky you are that it is just me." Eriol replied. Then he turned to Sakura. "I haven't been able to introduce myself to you, I am, as he said Eriol. I joined this ship about four years ago and have been looking after this guy ever since" Eriol finished pointing at Syaoran, who looked indignant at this remark and looked as though he were about to protest when Eriol held up his hand and continued.

"The Captain wants to see Sakura in his cabin. You, Syaoran, are to continue your night watch and I am to join you after I have taken her to the Captain." Eriol said this in a rush as tough hoping to get it over with as soon as possible.

Syaoran looked murderous and Sakura started to tremble with fear at the thought of going to the Captain's quarters, alone!

"It will be alright Sakura." Syaoran said with a steady voice that surprised even him. He gave her another quick hug then let Eriol take her away.

"He's right, everything will be fine." Eriol tried to comfort the poor girl as they walked to the other end of the ship to where the Captain's cabin was. When they reached the door, Eriol knock and waited for a response.

"What!" shouted the Captain through the door.

"The girl sir just liked you asked. Unless you would prefer to be left alone?" Eriol replied in a neutral voice.

"NO! Send her in then go help with the night watch!" was the reply.

Eriol gave Sakura a quick smile then opened the door for her. Sakura walked nervously into the room and jumped when Eriol shut the door. The Captain was sitting at his desk looking at a map, after the door had closed, he looked up and the frightened girl and smiled and evil smile.

"Well now, looks like it is you and me." He said as he got up and crossed the room and reached out and grabbed the girl. "You are all mine!"

"You are the most pathetic person! And you call yourself a great leader, HA! I can't believe…" Touya yelled and Ryu.

This had been going on for weeks, the speech changed but the point was always the same. Once Touya heard that there hadn't been any news of Sakura, he would start yelling at the prince telling him that he should be doing more and better in the search for his sister. Ryu rubbed his temples, this was giving him a splitting head ach, and it wasn't even mid-day yet!

"Touya! How many times must we go through this!" Ryu finally yelled back. He had just about had enough. "Yelling a me won't find your sister any faster. We have been doing our best and you know that. What else would you have me do short of sending the whole country out to look for her!"

Touya was shocked by all of this for a few seconds; the prince hadn't done this before. But he quickly recovered. "That is exactly what should be done, or at least send out some of the army t look for her! You can get our allies to help and join the search, send out some of the fleet! Wei said that she is in the Caribbean! Send ships there! I know you don't like him but this is the only lead we have! Now use and find her!" Roared Touya, causing Ryu to jump back.

"Alright, fine. We will prepare a small fleet and head for the Caribbean." Ryu said dejectedly.

Touya couldn't believe it! After so many weeks, Ryu was finally doing what he, Touya, had thought that they should have done all along.

Ryu then left to go and get the fleet assembled. But just as he was about to past Touya, he grabbed his arm and faced him.

"You had better not screw this up!" Touya growled at Ryu. "I am coming on one of the ships and you had better be on one too!" and with that Touya left to go get read for his voyage.

Ryu shook his head and went to find his admiral, and discuss how they should proceed.

(Back on board the ship)

It was near dawn and Sakura was still with the Captain. Eriol had found Syaoran after he had left the cabin. Syaoran kept looking towards that end of the ship and was nearly a wreck when dawn came. Then sun was up and the same with the rest of the crew onboard the ship before the Captain finally emerged with a satisfied look on his face. Syaoran feared the worse. He watched the Captain and noticed that he had locked the door after he had closed it; Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Syaoran was very worried. Eriol touched his and gently shook his head a fraction of an inch when he turned and looked at him. Syaoran signed and knew his friend was right, that he could and should do anything or else Sakura might pay for it.

The rest of the day, the Captain was in a great mood, this made all of the crew nervous. No one saw Sakura and they all knew that she was still locked in the Captain's cabin.

Inside Sakura has huddled in a corner; she had been like that since the Captain had left in the morning. She was trembling with fear hoping that last night was just a nightmare and she would wake up to Syaoran telling her that they were going to be late and it was all her fault.

Just the thought of Syaoran helped calm her down. Oh, how she wished that he were there right now to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. _Why is this making_ _me feel better?_ She thought, _I thought that we were just friends, he almost reminds me of oni-chan, but there is something else there, what is it?_ _I don't love him. Do I?_ Sakura thought about this for a few more minutes, then pushed the thought and feelings to the back of her mind. _It's not like he returns the feelings, besides, after what happened last night no man would have me. Even Ryu. I wonder what he is up to right now. Oni-chan is probably giving him a hard time._

With this last thought, Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Her brother was sure to be ragging on the prince, to get him to find her quickly. That would her brother all right she could just picture him yelling at Ryu. With this last thought, a wave of emotions swept over her. But these emotions were different from the ones that she felt when she thought of Syaoran, signing and shaking her head; she cast out all thoughts of the two men.

On the deck of the ship, Syaoran was a wreck! Eriol was doing all he could to get him to at least _look_ like he was working incase the Captain looked over at them and saw them.

"Look there is nothing you could or can do for her right now except do your job! If the Captain sees you, he will now that something is wrong and as dumb as he is, I am sure that the Captain can put two and two together!" Eriol hissed at the distressed man.

But before Syaoran could respond, a call comes out from the crow's nest- "Enemy ships are a comin!"

The captain responds to this by- "Prepare for battle! Get to your stations dogs! I want all hands on deck and ready to fight!" Then looking up at the lookout he yelled- "How far are they!"

"Just appeared on the horizon Sir! They have to go against the wind too!" The watchman replied to his captain.

"Good, then we should win this easily." The Captain said to himself; as he turned and headed towards his cabin. _Perhaps I should go and comfort the girl for a bit?_ The Captain thought with a sneer. He passed by Syaoran and Eriol, who had to grab hold of Syaoran to keep him from tackling the Captain.

"You would do her more harm this way! If you really want to help her, then during the battle would be the best time!" He hissed at the restrained man.

"Fine! But I can't stand it much longer! I will kill him before I leave this ship!" The man replied with anger and venom.

"Hang on there Syao! You don't want to do anything that you might regret later on. I know that you are angry and that you have more than enough reasons to hate the man but killing him! Please be reasonable about the whole mess!" Eriol reprimanded him though he was shocked to hear the man say this.

The two men would have gone on with this argument but for the fact that they were suppose to be getting ready for a sea battle, one of the mates saw the two of them just standing there and he went over the "see" what was the matter.

**Ohhh so what happened between Sakura and the Captain that left her in such a wreak? So we would love some more reviews before we update again? You know just so we know if you like it an all. Sorry for begging but we want to know!**

**Anyways Love yah!**

**Jeweled Sapphire**

**(written by Sapphire)**


End file.
